Lazy Saturday Mornings
by HighOnYourLove13
Summary: Little fic showing Stony, Clintasha, and Gamma Hammer mornings on a rainy weekend day. Idk if this is it


**Here we have Clintasha (clint barton, Natasha romanoff) Stony (steve rogers, tony stark) and Gamma Hammer (Thor and Bruce Banner). Saturday mornings. **

When the Avengers weren't saving the world, or stopping Clint and Tony from playing pranks on Fury, they were enjoying the rare moments of Global Peace where they could relax. Earth's Mightiest Hero spent their spare time residing in Stark Towers, which was dark and quiet on the dark rainy Saturday morning. The rebuilding of the tower included new floors for each hero, which was adapted to their needs (much to Thor's delight).

**~~~~~~~~ON CLINT/ NATASHA'S FLOOR~~~~~~~~**

"Come On Barton. Up and at'em. Training in 10." Clint groaned, throwing the pillow in the direction of Natasha's voice. She laughed and easily dodged it, instead flicking on the light and hopping on his back. She had started growing her hair out again, and it was currently in a ponytail on the crown of her head. Her black pajama bottoms tickled his naked back as She stood up, walking the length of his body until she reached his butt, where she hopped until he laughed loudly.

"Ya' know my body still hurts from last nights training. We couldn't just watch movies like every other couple?" He teased, face muffled by the covers.

"Couple?" She said softly under her breath, balancing on Barton's boxer-clad butt with one foot and poking his head with the other.

"I uh-i meant couple as in 2. Like 2 best friends." He said. When she didn't respond he flipped over on his back quickly, making Natasha hop into the air and land on him in a tangled mess of sleepy assassin and curly red hair. They laughed, both knowing she could have avoided that. She moved over and laid beside him, both on their backs, lifting her 'I 3 N.Y' shirt up to reveal a nasty purple bruise on her stomach.

"You ain't the only one hurt Princess. No come on, before anyone else gets in the gym." She urged, helping Clint up and pushing him to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet's lid as he brushed his teeth.

"We have our own personal training rooms you know."

"I know that of course. I just want to use the all-purpose one today." She knew their entire shared floor front to back, The Arsenal, The Arrow Lab, Their 2 bedrooms, The 2 training facilities, and the room entirely dedicated to the many costumes and clothes they had to wear during various missions. "Plus, a couple should train together, don't you agree?" She smirked.

"I didn't mean like like like, I meant like like. Sheesh Tasha are all woman as creepy as you?" He joked, spitting in the sink and looking up to see Natasha leaving. "Only the Russian ones. You got 2 minutes. Speed it up Barton." She said, patting him on his butt and exiting the room.

**~~~~~~~~ TONY AND STEVE'S ROOM~~~~~~~~**

Steve's hand was resting on the space where Tony's tank-top had risen up and his (steve's) sweatpants where hanging on his hipbones. The tinier man had kicked off the covers instead of stealing them, like he usually did, waking up his boyfriend. Steve had been up for about 4 minutes, blinking his eyes profusely and looking at the rain fall outside their giant window. He had been weirded out by the giant window, but the feeling disappeared when he realized no-one could actually see through, which resulted in alot of window sex.

Steve smiled at the memory, dragging Tony a little closer to inhale the scent of metal and aftershave and something deliciously Tony. Steve hummed, settling down to shift back to sleep when the brunette in his arms groaned. The genius squirmed, huffing as he tried to get back to sleep. "Hottttt. Jarvis turn the heat down, Jesus Fucking Christ."

"Room Temperature descending to 60° sir." Jarvis's accented voice responded.

"Morning beautiful. " Steve mumbled in that early morning husky voice, his faint new york accent making Tony smile.

"Nope, not morning. Still sleeping, still nighttime. Hey Jarvis turn it DOWN. I'm melting here." Tony snapped, burrowing his face in the pillows.

"Cancel that Jarvis. Tony your burning up." Steve's eyebrows furrowed in the middle as he slid his hand up Tony's soft tummy realizing he was sweating and hotter than usual. Steve sat up, pulling Tony up to cradle him like a baby. "Your sick. "

"No I'm not. I'm actually feeling better than usual. Tony Stark doesn't get sick. Bruce and I have a playdate I can't miss in the lab, aluminosilicate. I am _not _sick." Tony mumbled into the crook of Steve's neck.

"Tony its 60°and your sweating. Your sick, whether you like it or not. No science-ing for you today. " Steve chuckled as Tony sucked his teeth. Steve rolled his eyes, setting Tony on the bed. Tony whined, leaning his head up and closing his eyes.

"Your sick and you want me to kiss you?"

"Your supposed to be about saving and protecting us Americans and you would deny this proud citizen a kiss? Some hero you are." Tony teased, eyes still closed and head back. Steve laughed softly, leaning in to slowly kiss him. He leaned back and wrinkled his noise.

"Ugh, I Can taste my breath. Shall we brush our teeth?" Steve smiled, holding his hand out for Tony to take. "Oh lets. Your breath smells like Clint's socks. " He grabbed Steves hand and laughed as Steve put his other hand in front of his mouth and exhaled. "Not that bad." He said defensively.

"Relax, im kidding. Come 'on Capsicle." He smiled.

**~~~~~~~~ON BRUCE/THOR'S ROOM~~~~~~~~**

"Thor?" The Norse God didn't stir, instead gripping Bruce tighter. Bruce sighed, trying desperately to wiggle out of the tight grasp Thor had on him. The Demigod was laying with his face smushed into the pillow, snoring loudly with his arm wrapped around the smaller man's waist.

"Thor? Thoorrrrr?" Bruce sang in his ear. Thor slept like a deadman, and being the god of thunder, who wouldn't? Bruce sighed, hoping Tony would understand that his giant baby of a boyfriend was literally pinning him to the bed. Thor slept naked, and buried next to that warm tanned body Bruce couldn't being himself to complain. "Jarvis? Can you-um,- can you send a message to Tony. I won't be at the lab today."

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied, sounding slightly amused.

Bruce smiled, wiggling so that he was sitting up against the headboard. Their bedroom looked like a high-tech Asgard, pleasing Thor and Bruce both. (Thor had bellowed something about it being glorious before grabbing Bruce and kissing him.)Thor mumbled something incoherently in his sleep about Mjolnir, a puddle of drool on his pillow. Bruce reached over to his nightstand, grabbing his book and settling down for a long, lazy morning.


End file.
